poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Defender of the Galaxy, Emerl Goes to Terra Venture
The Defender of the Galaxy, Emerl Goes to Terra Venture is a thirty-second episode of Power Rangers Data Squad, This episode is a tribute to Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Summary Emerl goes to Terra Venture where he encounter's the Lost Galaxy Rangers, they discovered that his unwelcome invasion was lead by Dr. Eggman, while Emerl time travel's to retrieve the Savage Sword to control his Black Shadow Mode. Plot Terra Venture's Strange Threat/The Psycho Rangers' Rampage The episode begins at Terra Venture on the Planet, Mirinoi, The Psycho Rangers returned and begin their rampage. A crash landing site/Villamax and Kegler warned the Data Squad Rangers Suddenly back on Earth, There was a crash landing site not too far from Canterlot High. As Robbie and his friends checked it out, Villamax and Kegler came out of the pod warning them about the Return of the Psycho Rangers. Emerl's Mission at Terra Venture/Emerl begins his quest alone Meanwhile at Cyberspace, The Digital Map is summoning Emerl to Terra Venture. To Emerl's delight and Twilight's complete shock. Even more surprising is that the Map is summoning Emerl alone instead of two people as it had previously done. Palutena believes the problem that Emerl is being called to solve is minor, But Spike suggests the possibility of Trakeena returning. So, Robbie decided to go with Emerl to Mirinoi only to support him. Dr. Eggman crated a new robot/The Birth of the Female Psycho Red Ranger Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Eggman had created his new robot called "Egg-Chanter". Then, He made a new female version of Psycho Red, The Psycho Female Red Ranger. Villamax foretold everyone about the Savage Sword/Strange Tensions Inside the space colony suite, Villamax foretold Robbie and his friends about the Savage Sword that only a chosen Black Ranger from the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy can posese it. Then, Twilight appears before her in the form of a floating head and asks about the situation. Emerl explains that the problem is indeed between the Psycho Rangers and that there is an strange tension between them. Unable to help him due to Palutena's rule not summoning her, Twilight offers her consultation if she needs it. Egg-Chanter's goal/Riku spying on that moment Back with Eggman, He sends Egg-Chanter to conquer Terra Venture with the Galaxy Rangers has his slaves to do his evil bitting. Little did he know, Riku was spying as he teleported out of here. Heroes arriving to help/Riku and Sora's reunion Back on Earth, Robbie and his friends met with Koichi the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, Nicole Henderson, known as Rolling Bubbles, Max the Yellow Mini Force Ranger, Marinette Dupain-Cheng a.k.a. Ladybug, And April Green the Glitter Spring. Just then, Riku arrived to meet the Data Squad Rangers. Even Sora was happy to see his best friend again. Riku warned his friends about Dr. Eggman's plot/How to save Terra Venture ???, ???. Emerl's plan to control his Darkness/Retrieving the Savage Sword ???, ???. Emerl Time Travel's to the past/Encountering Psycho Pink's past self ???, . Teaming up with Cassie and Kendrix/Riku, Villamax and Kegler meet the others ???, . Robbie and Sora trained with Riku to save Terra Venture ???, . Encountering the Psycho Rangers/Meeting Female Psycho Red ???, . The Savage Sword chose Emerl/Pit bestowed a new morpher for Riku ???, . Emerl Return's with Riku/The Rise of the Topaz and Black Shadow Rangers ???, . The Data Squad and Lost Galaxy Team Up/Taking down the Psycho Rangers ???, . Mystic Force D.N.A. Ranger Mode/Another defeat of the Psycho Rangers ???, . Defeating Egg-Chanter/Beginning the Megazord Battle Team Up ???, . A new Zord for Riku/Platinum Warrior Topaz Formation ???, . Terra Venture is saved/Returning home for Earth ???, . Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Galaxy Rangers Heroes D.N.A. Ranger Mode Mystic Force Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *Alpha 6 *Villamax and Kegler Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Psycho Rangers Civilians *The Gods and Lady Venus Trivia *Riku will make his debut as the new Topaz Data Squad Ranger. Transcript *The Defender of the Galaxy, Emerl Goes to Terra Venture Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes